Comment en était-il arrivé là ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Mathieu fait les cent pas dans son salon, cherchant une réponse à cette question qui titillait sa curiosité. En attendant que ses multiples personnalités se ramènent pour la réunion, il avait un peu de temps devant lui pour résoudre cette énigme... Pourquoi voulait-on le caser avec Antoine Daniel ?"


Oh mon dieu, je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai FAIT ! Depuis le temps que je résiste à la tentation d'écrire sur ce fandom (et d'écrire sur des personnes bien réelles), j'ai fini par céder. J'étais motivée à ne pas écrire sur eux depuis que je sais que ces deux là font des petits tours sur ce genre de site. Je suis trop faible pour résister plus longtemps. Je leur demande pardon d'avance même si c'est quand même de leur faute aussi ! Faut pas être une telle source d'inspiration pour les fans aussi saine d'esprit que vous *BAF*

Ok, disons que j'ai rien dit.

Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à préciser que cette image n'est pas de moi, que je m'excuse si cette histoire ressemble à une autre. Ce n'est pas intentionnel, quand j'écris sur un nouveau fandom, j'ai pour habitude de ne rien lire pour éviter d'être influencée. Pas que je sois très influençable (c'est carrément le contraire) mais l'inconscient s'éclate avec ce genre de tour...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Comment en était-il arrivé là ?<strong>

**.**

L'œil alerte, Mathieu cherchait, faisait les cent pas, cherchait encore puis refaisait le tour de son salon. Pas moyen de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice !

Il enjambait de temps en temps le Hippie allongé au sol. Aucune envie de quérir de l'aide de son côté. Non seulement Mathieu n'était pas assez désespéré mais il n'était pas complètement fou. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce n'allait pas être une de ses nombreuses personnalités qui allaient le savoir. Celle-là encore moins. Quoique… Le Patron n'avait pas dû tout lui dire au sujet de ses voyages. Et ce n'était pas Mathieu qui irait lui demander de dévoiler toute sa biographie.

Il aurait eu l'idée de l'écrire et de tout faire pour qu'elle soit publiée, ce pervers de première catégorie !

Parfois, il était heureux de les avoir. La solitude, ça va quelques mois. Après, le risque de regrets et de mélancolie se fait de plus en plus présente. Il hausse un sourcil, narquois. Lui des regrets ? Pas son truc. Il préférerait encore s'attirer les foudres d'un groupe de fangirl d'un de ces chanteurs/groupes horriblement mielleux.

Mathieu secoua la tête. Il venait de faire une grosse parenthèse sur la question.

Il évita de justesse le nouveau venu qui arpente la pièce de son pas tranquille. Non, pas une nouvelle personnalité. Un chaton. Quoique, en y réfléchissant posément, le fait de l'avoir accepté dans sa demeure pouvait très dire signifier qu'il acceptait cette part de lui qui craquait complètement en voyant la bouille de ces boules de poil manipulatrices. Finalement, il l'avait admis comme n'importe quel mec l'aurait fait. Implicitement et en multipliant les vidéos avec pour principal protagoniste ledit félin.

Et voilà ! Ses pensées avaient encore dérivé ! Mathieu poussa un lourd soupir dans l'espoir que toute son exaspération partirait avec. Peine perdu.

Ses yeux balayèrent la salle entière. Personne – et non, il ne comptait pas le Hippie puisqu'il était en plein trip. Il avait pourtant bien dit qu'ils devaient se réunir pour le prochain épisode bon sang !

Il répondrait à cette fichue question plus tard, il allait prendre le Geek par la peau du cou et le donner en pâté au Patron. Ou plutôt faire semblant, histoire que le Patron ait à son châtiment. Mathieu comptait jeter le Geek dans la cave. Pas de jeux vidéo avant une semaine, sevrage express. Quant au Panda, il allait lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir disparu avec ses congénères ! Ils allaient comprendre que le boss était encore lui !

A sa surprise, le Geek n'était pas dans le bureau ou même devant un ordi. Il était recroquevillé dans le couloir, tremblotant, la mine apeuré, sur le point de pleurer. Ce qui agaçait Mathieu plus que tout. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été attendri une seule fois.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive là ?

_Encore le Patron_, se dit-il désabusé. Une raison de plus de leur faire payer leur désertion ? Pas vraiment. Ce genre de chose faisait parti de son quotidien. Pas comme s'ils étaient réels, bien que certaines de leur décision pouvait faire croire le contraire.

― Ne vas pas plus loin.

Formidable. Que se passait-il encore ?

― Pourquoi pas ?

― N'y vas pas.

Diable, que sa voix était agaçante. Dire qu'on lui reprochait de le molester ! Mathieu baissa les yeux vers la peluche Pikachu. Il avait cru comprendre que selon ce qu'agrippait le Geek (coussin, peluche, ses genoux, le Hippie) Mathieu pouvait avoir un petit aperçu du niveau de peur… Comment pouvait-on appeler cela ? Niveau de peuritude ? Pff ! L'échelle de la flippe ? C'était déjà mieux…

Peluche Pikachu donc. Palier 10 sur les 10 dans l'échelle de la flippe. Il devait avoir été traumatisé. Cette fois, c'était le genre de souvenir qui allait surement le marquer, lui aussi. Bah ! Un de plus ou un de moins… Mathieu n'était plus à ça près.

― N'y vas pas ! répéta le Geek en voyant Mathieu s'approcher de la pièce.

Il l'ignora superbement. Il avait lu assez de fanfictions et entendu assez d'histoire de la part du Patron pour ne plus avoir peur.

Il ouvrit donc la « porte interdite et de tous les effrois » (dixit le Geek dès que le Patron était à l'intérieur). Alors qu'il avait déjà préparé ses remontrances, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Bon, il était déjà au courant que le Patron s'était masturbé sur une ou deux… voir toutes les vidéos de son homologue Antoine Daniel mais de là à… à…

Il aurait dû s'en douter, la réponse était là. Sous ses yeux. Cette image venait de s'imprimer sur ses rétines et allait le hanter durant de longs jours, dès qu'il croiserait le Patron. Argh… Finalement, il n'aurait pas voulu avoir la réponse à cette question-là !

Le faisceau de lumière tranchant net la pénombre qui avait régné en maître dans la pièce, le Patron se tourna nonchalamment vers lui, toujours assis.

― Ben alors gamin, ne me dis pas que t'es surpris !

― Heu… Ben pas tellement en fait.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ses abonnés (abonnées surtout) étaient aussi accrochés à ces rumeurs. Il n'était pas vraiment de taille à contrôler tous les faits et gestes du Patron. Il était contraint de faire avec. Pour le coup, il l'avait mauvaise.

― Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il avait l'audace de lui poser une telle question ! Le jeune homme s'en tint à une réponse minimaliste.

― De toi, rien.

― Dommage !

Ne pas relever. Ne PAS relever sinon il risquait d'être embarqué dans un bordel à l'autre bout du monde.

― Hum… Amuse-toi bien. Va pas trop loin.

― Dis donc gamin, je fais ça pour t'amener plus d'abonnés ! Le boys love, ça te ramène autant de filles que le jour des soldes dans un centre commercial !

Le jeune homme se contenta de murmurer un « sans doute, sans doute » aussi convaincant que possible. Ses yeux évitaient soigneusement l'écran. Il referma la porte alors que le Patron reportait son attention sur son "travail", arguant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de boulot.

Il croisa le regard du Geek en passant. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, Mathieu préféra repartir vers le salon. Impossible d'oublier, son instinct avait tapé dans le mille, merci Pikachu ! Il était presque tenté d'emprunter un peu d'herbe au Hippie maintenant, pour tenter d'oublier. Quelle journée formidable ! L'ironie était perceptible n'est-ce pas ?

Si ça se trouvait, cela voulait dire qu'au fond de lui, il avait envie de… d'être… Non. Stop les thérapies de comptoir ! Il n'avait pas envie de donner une interprétation à ce que faisait cette satanée personnalité.

Le jeune homme choisit de reporter la réunion. Pour que le reste de sa santé mentale reste un tant soit peu intact, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Mains dans les poches, il en extirpa son portable. Ce qu'il venait de voir soulevait un dilemme… délicat.

Devait-il prévenir Antoine que des photos d'eux deux voguaient sur le net ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours… habillés ? Qu'au final, si ses rumeurs existaient, c'était légèrement de sa faute ?

Une autre question le taraudait à cause de ces fichues images. Une qui le heurtait dans sa fierté. Par Raptor Jésus, pourquoi Antoine serait l'actif hein ? Il tenait pas spécialement à le savoir cependant il était vexé, sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle cette fichue question lui revenait sans cesse.

Mathieu s'installa sur son canapé, une bière fraîche posée sur la table basse face à lui. La soirée allait être longue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>La fameuse question était : "Pourquoi tient-on à croire qu'Antoine et Mathieu sont ensembles ?" Bien. Bien bien bien. A vous de jouer maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis prête ! C'est un OS et il restera un OS, je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction, c'est plus drôle (et plus frustrant certes mais c'est comme ça que je m'amuse moi ! Je frustres mes lecteurs *rire démoniaque*)<p>

Avant que l'apocalypse ne me tombe dessus, dites juste à ma femme que je l'aime et à mes gosses que je les ais jamais aimé. Oh attends... Je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre. Ouf !

Quand j'y pense ces fausses dernières volontés peuvent vous faire croire pas mal de choses sur moi. Bah on s'en fout ! Sachez juste que ce n'est que de l'humour et que je ne suis pas contre ce pairing.

Désolée pour les quelques fautes que j'aurais laissé. Là-dessus... A bientôt !


End file.
